Sonho Realizado
by Wiccanmimi
Summary: Emma relembra os dois últimos dois anos de sua vida, ainda sozinha no apartamento... Seu pedido sendo realizado ao conhecer seu 1º filho Henry e com isso ganhando pais, filhos e esposa. E mesmo não acreditando muito em destino, ela acabou tendo seu sonho realizado em forma de uma família chamada Mills Swan.


Sonho Realizado por Wiccanmimi.

Este fic faz uma pequena homenagem aos 2 anos de Once upon a time e consequentemente Swan Queen.

Sinopse: Emma relembra os dois últimos dois anos de sua vida, ainda sozinha no apartamento... Seu pedido sendo realizado ao conhecer seu 1º filho Henry e com isso ganhando pais, filhos e esposa. E mesmo não acreditando muito em destino, ela acabou tendo seu sonho realizado em forma de uma família chamada Mills Swan.

Capítulo Único.

Emma Swan Mills estava em sua banheira escutando música com um cálice de vinho na mão e pensando o quanto sua vida mudara em apenas dois anos quando ela fez um pedido de ser feliz ao lado de alguém e que tivesse uma família no dia do aniversário dela. Pedido do qual foi realizado praticamente no mesmo instante com a chegada de Henry. O 1º filho dela.

Henry Mills Swan tinha ido até lá conhece-la pessoalmente e quando a Xerife o levou para casa, acabou conhecendo o grande e verdadeiro amor da vida dela: Regina Mills Swan. A mulher com quem ela tinha casado há pouco mais de 9 meses e que estava grávida de 7 meses das duas filhas: Sarah e Amber Mills Swan.

Quem iria imaginar que uma pessoa que praticamente viveu a sua vida inteira sozinha passando de família a família, orfanato a orfanato, e até mesmo prisão ia conseguir alcançar essa felicidade suprema, infinita ao superar os seus problemas aos poucos. Ela quem tinha crescido fugindo de compromissos e mantinha o mínimo de contato com as pessoas até conhecer Neal, o pai de Henry, agora estava tendo uma chance de ser feliz.

A vida de Emma não era um mar de rosas, mas ela agora tinha dois pais que a amavam Mary Margareth e David... Uma família que a apoiava, a respeitava, a amava. E esse tinha sido o seu maior trauma. Ela nunca tinha sentido isso na pele até aquele momento.

E foi o destino quem 10 depois de ter dado a luz a Henry na prisão, e o mandado para adoção o faz aparecer na porta do apartamento dela naquela noite. O mesmo destino que me levou a minha rainha, esposa e futura mãe das minhas filhas.

'Ah Regina. Como eu te amei desde o início. Desde o momento em que você me deu aquele copo de cidra de maçã, me ameaçando. Eu lembro-me como se fosse hoje. Você me ameaçando e eu pensando que você era meu sonho realizado, tornando realidade. Eu sonhei com você a minha vida inteira. Eu pensei que Cupido, Afrodite, ou qualquer outro Deus ou Deusa do amor tinha me enviado você, mesmo que brigássemos como se fossemos cães e gatos. Você deu um pouco mais de trabalho já que seu medo de amar novamente e perder esse mesmo amor eram enormes, mas nós somos amor verdadeiro uma da outra e depois de tentar me envenenar com a torta de maçã que o nosso 1º filho comeu e quase morreu, e claro, não esquecendo, nós salvando a vida uma da outra algumas vezes, você finalmente cedeu e há 11 meses nos beijamos pela 1ª vez. Foi algo tão forte... tão significativo... Foi tão mágico que até hoje lembro com muito carinho esse momento'. Emma pensou feliz e tomou mais um gole do seu vinho.

'Nós começamos a namorar logo em seguida. Até tentamos ser discretas, mas infelizmente não conseguimos e todos acabaram descobrindo, já que o nosso ciúme é do mesmo tamanho que o nosso amor: imenso. E confesso que não sei que é mais ciumenta... Se a Regina ou eu. As pessoas não pararam de nos assediar e eu entendo. Regina é a mulher mais linda, sexy, gostosa, atraente, entre outras coisas, mas ela é minha e eu sou dela! E esse assédio acontece por ambos os sexos e em qualquer lugar. Em lembro de duas datas dos quais eu realmente perdi a cabeça. Primeira no meu casamento. No nosso casamento só não acabou em baixaria porque a minha mãe, meu pai e Ruby me seguraram para não encher de porrada um engraçadinho que se achou no direito de piscar para a minha mulher. E a segunda, bem, foi depois dessa crise de ciúmes quando Regina e eu saímos para dançar quando voltamos da nossa viagem de lua-de-mel que eu me descontrolei totalmente. E acabei bebendo todas e com isso descontrolei a minha magia também e com isso minha rainha ficou grávida. Ela tirou sarro de mim por algum tempo dizendo que quando estávamos em lua-de-mel em Orlando que tinha sido regada de dias e noites de amor, sexo, chocolate, chantilly, e outras coisas mais eu não a engravidei, mas depois dessa noite que eu senti ciúme e me descontrolei totalmente a acabei engravidando'. Emma acabou dando risada com esse pensamento.

'Mesmo não tendo o instrumento necessário acabei deixando a minha recém-esposa grávida de gêmeos. Isso é quase surreal e demorei quase quatro meses para acreditar nisso. Eu cheguei a ficar no quarto de hóspedes por algum tempo. Mesmo sendo filha dos charmings e sendo casada com a bruxa malvada e de ter nascido na Floresta Encantada, eu não cresci por lá e ainda tenho um pouco de dificuldade de acreditar em magia, fadas, princesas, príncipes entre outras coisas. Eu só fui acreditar que eu era outra mãe dos bebês quando pude ver em uma noite a energia saindo do meu corpo. Eu fiquei curiosa e resolvi ir até Regina. Quando cheguei no nosso quarto, ela estava dormindo, mas parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Eu não pensei nesse momento e segui o meu coração. Eu deitei na nossa cama onde fizemos amor por tantas vezes e a abracei colocando minhas mãos na barriga dela que estava começando a mostrar naquela época. Naquele momento, eu senti algo mexer e senti bem fundo em minha alma que esse filho era meu também, e, tudo voltou a ser o que era antes... Tirando os altos e baixos no humor de Regina que continuam até hoje e nós sabemos que teremos dois filhos, o que na época pensávamos ser apenas um'. Emma riu, mas parou quando viu a esposa dela entrar no banheiro com um copo de água e um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu estava dormindo, mas nós ouvimos a sua risada e aqui estamos. Podemos fazer companhia senhora Xerife?" Regina perguntou em sua voz mais doce e meiga.

"Oh desculpa. Eu não quis acordar vocês três. Mas é claro que vocês podem fazer companhia para mim senhora Prefeita. Que mãe e esposa seria eu se mandasse vocês embora? Ainda mais quando a minha esposa é a mulher mais linda, mais sexy, atraente, gostosa, cheirosa, inteligente do mundo inteiro e de todos os mundos? Você é tudo o que sonhei meu amor... Tudo o que eu quis e procurei secretamente. E se você não acredita no que estou falando, eu vou cantar 'I dreamed of you' da Barbra Streisand que tenho nesse pen drive". Emma confessou a esposa e pegou o controle remoto do som e selecionou a música comentada e deixou esperando.

"Venha aqui meu sonho realizado. Vem tomar banho comigo vem". Emma sussurrou para a esposa dela e a olhou da forma mais sexy e provocante que sabia.

Regina engoliu seco, mas abriu o roupão e o tirou e entrou na banheira. Emma apertou o play e segundos depois, elas ouviram a melodia do fundo abraçadas.

"Essa música é para vocês. Os amores da minha vida". Emma disse colocando a mão na barriga protuberante da esposa dela sentindo as filhas dela chutando e começou a cantar com a Barbra Streisand.

**I've dreamed of you**

**Always feeling you**

**Were there**

**And all my life**

**I have searched for you**

**Everywhere**

**I caught your smile**

**In the morning sun**

**I heard your whisper**

**On the breeze of night**

**I prayed one day**

**That your arms would hold me tight**

**And just when I**

**Thought love had passed me by**

**We met**

**That first look**

**In your eyes**

**I can't forget**

**You melted me**

**With your tender touch**

**I felt all fear and sorrow**

**Slip away**

**Now here we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**This blessed day**

**I promise you**

**As I give to you**

**My heart**

**That nothing in this world**

**Shall keep us apart**

**Come happily ever after be**

**The man I'll love**

**Until the very end**

**I've dreamed of you**

**My great love**

**And my best friend**

**For God must know**

**How I love you so**

**He's blessed us here today**

**As man and wife**

**Come dream with me**

**As I've dreamed of you**

**All my life**

**Come dream with me**

**AS I've dreamed of you**

Quando Emma terminou de cantar, ela viu os olhos de Regina cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. No início, a Xerife ficou preocupada, mas essa preocupação logo foi embora quando viu que eram lágrimas de felicidade.

"O que aconteceu meu amor? Por que você estava chorando?" Emma perguntou e fez um carinho no rosto de Regina com uma mão e com a outra na barriga dela.

"Você ainda me pergunta o que foi? Você me faz uma declaração de amor dessas no dia do seu aniversário e no dia em que eu estou me sentindo a mulher mais feia do mundo e ainda me pergunta o que aconteceu? Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter você. Eu só ia fazer isso mais tarde, mas já que você cantou para mim, eu vou cantar para você... Eu vou cantar You Found Me da Kelly Clarkson. E antes que eu me esqueça, feliz aniversário meu amor. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills". Regina explicou para Emma que adorou a ideia. Essa música simplesmente era um complemento da outra. Elas realmente se completavam e sabiam disso. E assim Regina com apenas um toque nas mãos fez a melodia de fundo tocar e também começou a cantar, bem agarrada a Emma.

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I've become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

Quando Regina terminou de cantar foi a vez de Emma estar toda emocionada. Elas se esqueceram de tudo e de todos e ficaram um bom tempo naquela banheira se amando mostrando uma para outra o quanto aquelas duas músicas até estiverem completamente felizes e saciadas.


End file.
